


How Do I Look In This?

by westtcoast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, fem!oikawa, some headcanons from tumblr, wowee just those lazy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westtcoast/pseuds/westtcoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hajime wants to enjoy a lazy Sunday morning in but is dragged into shopping instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Look In This?

**Author's Note:**

> ah more fem!oikawa, I'm pretty weak to this. I love them so much.

        Hajime cracked open his eyes against the glaring sunlight, returning the glare as if the sun had dared to creep into his room and wake him up. He settled back into the warm comforter and listened to Tora hum from the kitchen. He just shoved his head into the pillow and relished in the lazy Sunday. 

        They had gotten back from star-gazing the night before and he was just sleepy. As he relegated himself to getting up, he glanced to the side and saw the imprint Tora’s body had left on his sheets. He chucked at that. An imprint on his sheets, just like the imprint she had become in his life.

         “Get up!” Tora whispered as she stuck her head into his room. He blearily looked at her, tousled hair all over the place and wearing another one of his shirts over a pair of alien pajama pants. She had that habit, always stealing his clothes and “losing them.” 

        A roll of his shoulders and he swung his legs over the side of the bed and ambled off to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Hajime checked his reflection and decided to shave his stubble from the night. Tora didn’t like the way it rubbed her cheeks raw when she decided to attack him. 

        The smell of waffles and eggs hit him as he stumbled into the hallway.

       “Please don’t burn down the kitchen Tora,” Hajime mumbled as he started to make coffee. Pouring half the mug with cream and two packs of sugar for Tora and black for himself. He handed her the mug adorned with alien heads of all shapes and colors. 

       “I promise, I can only make beautiful waffles and food,” she responded as she looked at him over the rim of her mug. He only thought of the week before where she had managed to burn the curry they were supposed to have for dinner and resulted in him running to 7-11 for a couple of quick bento boxes. The apartment had had a smell of smoke for three days after that. 

        Hajime turned to the waffles and grabbed several for himself and heaped a serving of scrambled eggs, fluffy and yellow the way he liked them, and a couple of sausages before making his way to the kotatsu in their living room. 

        Tora soon followed with her own modest portion of waffles and fruit instead of eggs and meat. She seated herself at the kotatsu and fluffed the blanket over her legs. 

        Her cheeks were flushed red against the cold of their apartment. They had to save money somehow, they were still in school and Tokyo wasn’t cheap. 

        Despite choosing different universities after high school, they had opted to find an apartment in between their schools. They’d rather make the trek back to their apartment with each other rather than split off.

        Hajime grumbled at the thought of all the sweaters Tora had stolen so far into the winter season. Probably all of his hoodies. 

        “Excuse me, please notice me,” Tora whispered right into his ear shaking him out of his reverie. She had managed to creep right next to him. Hajime turned his head and found her nose nearly flush to his cheek. 

       “Do you want to go to the mall with me today?” Tora questioned again. Hajime hesitantly shook his head. Shopping trips with Tora meant hours of opinions and so many different stores. 

        “I’d rather not have my feet ache from all the walking, so no thanks.”

        “But I need to finish my Christmas shopping,” and just like that, Tora turned her sparkling eyes towards him with a pout on her lips. Hajime tried to resist but like always, gave in anyway.

        “I guess I need to finish my shopping too.”

        “Such a tsundere Iwa-chan!” Tora replied with a toothy grin. Hajime didn’t even bat an eye at the usage of his childhood nickname. He stood up to wash their dishes so Tora could begin getting reading for the day out. 

          Thirty minutes later had Hajime locking the door to the apartment as they walked into the cold air with their parkas and warm clothes. They made their way to the cute little boutiques Tora liked in the alleyways in Ginza. 

          Tora took her time, as always, in the little shops picking out keychains and notebooks as gifts for friends and family. She grabbed a tie for her father with little penguins dancing against a pale blue background. Hajime was simply dragged along to hold all her bags. 

          After the gift shopping, Hajime had purchased some athletic wear for Tora’s own present and some gifts for his family. They had ended up in Tora’s favorite shop and she rushed around looking at new blouses and skirts. 

          As she made her way to the fitting area, Hajime stood awkwardly against the frilly pink and decorated store wall. It was cramped and he felt like he took up the entire corner. 

          “How do I look?” Tora sauntered out with a pale blush pleated skirt and white sweater with rims of navy and red stripes. 

          “Too preppy- rather deceiving,” Hajime replied. It really way too sweet, Tora wasn’t at all sweet like the clothes she was wearing. It also made her look more frumpy and put on than she needed to look.

          “So mean, Iwa-chan,” Tora frowned at him. She went back into the fitting room and emerged in her original clothes. They continued along until Tora pulled him into a monochrome decorate store- the clothes were much more simple with schemes of black, white, and grey. 

          Tora grabbed some clothes off the floor and made her way to the back. Hajime was grateful for the chair the store had. His feet were aching.

          Tora emerged again in a pair of black shorts and a simple white elongated t shirt with slight slits up the side. Hajime looked up and appreciated the way it elongated her long legs and met her eyes. 

          “How’s this one?”

          “Makes you look less stumpy.”

          Tora harrumphed but as she turned around, she grinned. They both knew that meant he loved it. They left the store with both articles packed into tissue. 

          As they made their way back to the apartment, the sun began to set, bathing everything in an orange pink glow. He walked a little further back behind Tora. Somewhere along the way, they had picked up some crepes to munch on and he turned towards her. She had her eyes fixated on the strawberries in front of her. Their hands were clasped and she swung them merrily as they walked home. 

          So maybe they were close. More than normal. It didn’t matter that much. It came with the territory of being so familiar with each other

          It was definitely normal when Hajime shoved their hands into his pocket since Tora forgot her gloves. 

          It was one thousand percent normal that Tora kissed him on cheek later that night as she slipped into his bed again. 

          It was perfect when they fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing and having a warm refuge in the freezing city night. 

          It was perfect when they ended up entwined in each other’s legs and arms.

          It was perfect when they ended up entwined in each other’s hearts.


End file.
